Teen Titans, Lord of Destruction
by Mercenary Clown
Summary: When the Teen Titans are sucked into one of Beast Boy's video games, will they be able to handle the task set ahead of them? TT/Diablo2 crossover  Mature for possible themes
1. Chapter 1

well hello again, its me, your favourite psychotic writer. i welcome you to another one of my stories (presuming, of course, that you have read my other works.)

this is a story ive had in my head for well over two years, but i think im going to knock it out. lets see where this takes me.

i do not own the teen titans, nor do i own Diablo2

it was just another day at the tower. Cyborg was working on his third BBQ pork sandwich, Robin was explaining to Starfire that mustard was not for drinking (again), Raven was reading, and Beast Boy was playing an old video game. suddenly, Beast Boy's game was interupted when Control Freak took over the Screen.

"Greetings again, Titans! It is I, Control Freak!" He yelled, "Come once again to destroy you!"

"Dude! Why do you keep interupting my game!" Beast Boy exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Oohh...Game? Which one?" Control Freak squeeled, obviously distracted.

"Diablo 2, only the greatest PC RPG ever!" (Note:this world is one without World of Warcraft)

"Of course! i just finished getting my Ghuul-Dras set!"

"Control Freak...what do you want?" Robin said, glancing over his shoulder

"well, i was gonna bring out my new and improved Titans Challenge, but i've got a better idea" and with that, he pulled out his remote and zapped the world, sending the titans into darkness.

Everyone wakes up and looks around them. They find themselves in a wilderness camp, with a bonfire blazing in front of them. Raven is the first two notice that Jinx and Kid Flash are with them.

"what happened?" Kid flash asked, confused, "We where in Italy, sharing a speghetti with Meatballs underneath the moon ..."

Suddenly, Jinx slapped the back of his head, "They don't need to know that much"

Cyborg checked his arm, "ummmm...guys? we are not on earth...my GPs cannot locate us."

"That is because our world is on another plane then yours." Said a mysterious voice.

They looked past the bonfire to see sevin figures shadowed by the flames in front of them.

"we are the sevin greatest warriors of our schools, and by the laws of the land, we must teach you our ways." the same voice said

"Why?" Robin asked

"Hold your tongue!" shouted a harsh feminen voice, "We do not control the fates, but we where brought here as well, and the divines have instructed us to do so."

"calm yourself Natasha, these young ones look fun." Said a grave male voice.

"it is the will of the Divine that brought us all here, and we will honour there wishes." Said a Bold male voice.

"Now then, let us start, we have already studied you while you slept, and each of us have chosen a pupil. I shall start," Explained a light female voice.

The first figure stepped forward and revealed a tanned women with a flowing green robe and staff with a purple crystal attached. she drew energy from the chrystal into her hand and formed an electrical arc, "I am a sorceress, and i have chosen you" She said pointing to Jinx, "I can feel the magical energy inside of you"

"O.O...ok," Jinx said, stepping forward to stand by the Tan women.

The next figure to step out was a man dressed in plate mail, weilding a sword and shield, "I, a Paladin of Zakarum, have chosen you. You held a protective arm around the sleeping pink haired girl, and i can sense you are a good natured man. Come with me" He boldy told Kid Flash, who zipped to take his place next to tha Paladin.

Next, a large, Muscular man who whore many scars burts forth, giving a loud bqattle cry. I am A Barbarian from the Steppes of the Holy Mountain. I see but only one of you has the strength to handle the Masteries of my people, come with me!" He yelled, poing at cyborg. Cyborg grinned, glads his strength was going to be appreciated.

A Small Blond women, wearing leather armor and weilding a spear stepped forth. "I am one of the Warriors of the Amazon, truest hunters in the land. I have chosen you to come with me." She said, smiling at Starfire, who floated over to the women.

"Thank you friend Amazon, i will do much to learn your ways!" Starfire gushed. the women only nodded in return.

Next, a small, dark haired girl stepped out into the dancing light, " I am of the order of mage hunters, known as Assassins, and i have chosen you." She pointed at Robin, who silently stepped up.

A raqther large man wearing hide armor stepped up next, a wolf howling in the distance. "I am of the order of Druids, friend of both man and nature alike. I have chosen you, my green skinned friend. The animals and spirits find kinship within you." Beast Boy stepped up, and grinned at Raven.

The last one to step forward was a pale skinned man with a gaunt face. His silver hair shimmered and his body looked skeletal beaneath his bone armor. "I am of the order of Trag-oul, more commenly known as Necromancers. You are the soul i have been looking for." He said, his bony finger pointing towards.

"Now, friends," Started the Druid, " We go and train, teach them the begginings, and may your paths be watched. return here in one week, and we shall gauge their progress."

Each Teacher nodded, and parted ways, taking their studants with them.

ahhh...i feel better.

cannot wait to keep this going...im hopeing it turned out as well as it was in my head...

till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

welcome back to the insane mind that is my mind, hope you enjoyed the descriptions i gave...if not...well...fuck it, i dont care.

i think this one may be a bit longer, what not with the training...but i shall keep it tolerable...i hope.

I do not own the teen titans, nor do i own Diablo 2

"WAKE UP" bellowed the large man. Cyborg woke with a start. he was exhausted dealing with the strict training regime of his mentor, who he has found to be a man named Bul-Kathos.

"your training continues Mixed-Eyes. Now, Take your weapon." He ordered cyborg, using the name he had givin cyborg, "you have much to learn. you have the physical strength and immunities of my people. but you lack the primal energies. we continue now, with your war cry training."

"of course, teach." Cyborg said, unsure of himself. how was he supposed to tap into primal energies when he was mostly machine.

"To tap your primal energies, you must look within yourself." Bul-Kathos lectured, "It is an energy within yourself. everyone has it, and anyone can tap into it. its about believing in yourself."

"How am i supposed to tap into a primal energy when i am mostly machine?" cyborg questioned.

"It is not what you are made of, but what you are _made of_." he said cryptically, "your energy is your own, learn to use it. try again."

Cyborg walked towards a cage of three demonic creatures, which has been explained as creatures known as _Fallen_. he looks inside of himself, thinking what his master had said. suddenly, he gets an idea. drawing on his energies, he bellows out a yell, sending a slight sonic energy towards the creatures. they run back to the farthest edge of the cage, looking at cyborg with fear in their eyes.

"excelent Mixed-Eyes, a little unorthadox, but you produced the appropriate affect. you are just one step closer to mastering the basics. Now, come, let us eat."

Robin holds his side, huffing. his body is battered, bruised and bleeding. His mistress, Natasha, has been training him non stop.

"Forget the magicks of others, forget chivilry. Those will corrupt you, and kill you. Stick to one thought. what are you protecting? it should not be your life. an ideal? a person? a place? only when you are ready to die for what you are protecting, then can you truely live to protect it. fear not death, but fear failure." Natasha said from the shadows. She lunges out and strikes Robin in the said.

"what do you value the most? money? power?" she strikes after every word, connecting into Robin, "Fame?"

Robin gasps in pain, "No..."

"Then what!" She askes, striking again. "That red head? howe about i attack her?" Robin blocks the blow that is aimed at his head, "Oh? so thats it. thats what you hold dearly. good, then this is where we start."

Beast Boy wakes early, excited. He had been through lectures for the last few days, and today was the physical training. His mentor, Faecle-Gear, was just walking into the training area, where Beast Boy was waiting.

"Good Morning, Faecle-Gear." he gave the customary greeting.

Faecle-Gear smiled softly, "Good Morning Beast Boy, I hope your ready for today. We start the physical training, starting with shapeshifting."

"Dude, i can already do that!" Faecle-Gear raises an eyebrow at Beast Boy's Comment, and Beast Boy starts turning into random animals.

"Impressive, but i was reffering to a wear-animal. a druid has an animal spirit that they become to protect the ones they love. It is best suited to their attack types, mine is a Wear-Bear. Not the fastest, but heavy hits."

"oh, i have one like that, i call it the Beast" and Beast Boy transform into the Beast, displaying its speed and strength.

"impressive, and ive already seen your affinity for animals and nature spirits. now, we teach the summoning of the elements."

Jinx flings herself onto the bench, exhausted, and annoyed. She hasn't been able to grasp the basics, and she is ashamed of herself. Her Mistress, Kandra, sits next to her. Jinx looks at her, awed by how well she controls the magick in her.

"im sorry, Kandra, im trying." Jinx Apologizes.

"It is a hard thing to grasp. im asking of you what takes most studants well over a year to learn. but you already use a form of magick. you just need to find the correct combination of your energy. you need to envision the result."

"when do we start again?" Jinx asked, ready to try again.

"When you feel you are ready to start again. i can watch you from here. now, try to hit the target with an Ice bolt."

Jinx concentrates, feeling her magic bubbling in her. She then feels a cold feeling mixing with her own. suddenly, a bolt of purple ice explodes from her hand, launching itself at the target. as it strikes and freezes the target, a branch from a tree falls onto the constuction.

"interesting...your bad luck mingled with the elemental magicks. that may come in handy." Kandra muses, "again, and with fire and lightning as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire races through the trees, searching for her target. She is getting used to hunting in the trees, searching for her quarry. the slightest feeling of anothers presence sets her off. she stops and unhooks her bow. she creeps forward and finds the deer in a clearing. she pulls back the string of her bow, but there is no arrow. she lets go of the bow, and a green arrow forms in front of her bow. the green bolt strikes her target, impaling it.

"Very good Star, you have gotten the magic arrow down very well. Now, it is time for us to benifit from your training."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid flash is putting on his armor, frowning. he is still getting used to this bulky armor, and he isn't as fast in it. he is still faster then most, but he feels more...human.

"What is the matter?" His mentor asked.

"It's the armor, sir. Im not used to wearing anything this heavy. i use my speed to avoid getting hit." KF explained.

The paladin laughs, "You cannot always avoid getting hit, and you will be missing the armor when you do get hit. besides, you are still the fastest person i have ever seen in that armor."

"thank you sir"

"now, we have already trained you in the auras, to keep you in the mindset to maintain these auras. now it is time for combat training. we shall start with what we call smite and zeal." the paladin walks up to the training dummy.

"this is Smite." He lifts his sheild, and smashes the dummy with it, "it will not only hurt your enemy, but it will stum them as well. it is a very useful tool against stronger enemies."

"Basically, its a shield bash?" KF asked.

"yes, the smart paladin combines both attack and defense. if your enemy rfemoves your weapon, you strike with your shield." He explained, "Now, this...this is zeal."

The paladin readies his sword, and, in a 2 seconds, strikes the dummy several times.

"If one strike is good, why not hit the enemy several times in the same amount of time. with your speed, i expect it to be no problem. now, practice."

"Yes sir!" KF responds, stepping up to the dummy. His instructor smiles, thanking god that Kid Flash was a good person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looks up from the dusty tomes, as the door creaks open. she looks up to see her mentor walk in. this is the first time she has seen him in 2 days. "I hope you have been reading those tomes i provided for you."

"of course, it took a bit to understand, but i think i got it." Raven replied.

"This last step before performing our magicks is a hard one to witness for the weak minded, so you are permitted to ask a few questions of me before we begin."

"i guess only question is who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am Ghul-Draz, current necromancer Magus. I oversee the training of initiates, as well as choosing those who are allowable into our order."

"How is this magick even possible?"

"We gained our powers long ago from the dragon trag-oul. The world rests upon his back. it is a magic known by only demons and ourselves." Ghul-Draz explained.

"my last question, when do we begin."

"So eager, so willing. that may change."

an hour later raven walks out of the chamber, shaken, but still determined. She had just wintessed horrible things, but she was assured it was neccessary. she could see now why all necromancers where grim people.

"Are you ready for the most basic skill we use?"

"yes, Ghul-Draz, i am ready."

ooooohhhh...so they are learning new skills...hopefully they all can handle it.

well, thats all for now.


	3. Authors note

To any and all those following my stories/myself.

I want to take this moment to apologies how long my stories have sat without any updates. These last few years have been unkind to me and I did not have the motivation to continue writing these stories. Needless to say I plan on getting back into it, and I look forward to it. I do hope some of you will continue to follow my stories, and I look forward to the feedback.

Mercenary Clown/SGT Faust


End file.
